


The Longest Night

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Horror ish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Monsters, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Spooky, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Deep in the woods they thought they would be safe, well, at least safe as one could be in such a rough situation.But then someone knocked on the door.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what to tag this, so if there is anything I should add, let me know. I've been in the angst mood again. I hope you like it.

The aged trees creaked in protest as cold air swept through the thick forest. There was no other sound that accompanied the trees. The animals no longer cried in the day and wandered freely, insects had long since stopped their nightly sounds. It had been ages since anyone had seen any sort of wildlife, they had been the first to make themselves scarce. All that reminded me were the plants, occasionally snapping due to the weather and fighting for space in the fading daylight. Before, Tao would have taken the time to admire the foliage and take in the ominous beauty of it all, but he was running out of time. 

The lowest branches of the trees reached out like claws, scratching against Tao and joining the rest of the scrapes and bruises adorning his body. It hurt, but Tao forced back the whine sitting in his throat. If anything, the pain edged him on, reminded him of what was to come, and he found himself picking up his speed to a full run in the direction of the billowing smoke just ahead of him above the trees, even when the strain brought more pain to his leg. 

In only a few minutes it would be night, complete darkness would fall and take over everything.   
It wasn’t safe to be outside in the dark anymore. 

The trees broke, revealing a decently sized log cabin home that looked as if it had seen better days. There were long, jagged vines, crawling up the sides of the house seemingly on their last limb, digging into the few nooks and crannies they could. Every single window was boarded up, only a thin sliver left to see the outside world. 

Relief flooded Tao at the sight of the structure, and only when he was on the front porch did he slow down to a walk until he reached the front door. The wood was fairly sturdy, but it did slightly creak with his steps. 

Tao knocked lightly, three taps, pause, two taps, pause, three taps.

For a moment there was nothing, but then there was the familiar click of the lock being undone, followed by the deadbolt being slid open. The door slowly pulled back, the fading daylight revealing Jongin looking half awake, backed by the complete darkness of the living room. The younger looked completely drained and to be on his last leg, left on door duty again and not given any proper sleep. Tao would need to volunteer to take his place before the poor guy would collapse from exhaustion. Why hadn’t someone else taken over while Tao was out?

The two stared at each other silently, before Jongin stepped back and sat on the couch next to the door, wrapping himself in an old, crochet blanket they had managed to find on the first day. Now that Tao was back and clearly awake, Jongin took the opportunity to close his eyes and attempt to take a nap. 

Tao shut the door, double checking to make sure he closed the deadbolt correctly and locked it. He debated on whether or not he should also pull down their makeshift door barricade bar, but decided against it until he knew who was inside. The house was decent size, although it was only one story tall, it did have a very high, pointed ceiling that fulfilled the cabin feeling. The living room took up the entire front left side of the house, leading right into the dining room, then kitchen with no walls to split up the space. But the Kitchen and dining room were much smaller, as along the furthest wall were two archways that led into a small hallway, making the livingroom and kitchen/dining into L shape. The hallway led to 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, but the bedrooms were rarely used as they didn’t stay as warm as the living room since it had an old fashioned iron fireplace that one could cook on. 

After tossing his bag on the dining table, Tao checked the fireplace, it was vital that it was kept in good shape as their main heat source and the usd the fire to light candles at night. Since he could see the smoke outside it clearly was still going, but upon further examination it was clear to see it was on its last limb and needed more wood. He tossed a few dry logs into the fire place, waiting for a bit to make sure they caught fire before closing the door again. 

A few candles dimly lit up the space, Jongin probably only having the energy to keep up with those. Despite the low lighting, Tao was able to make out the shape of someone sleeping on one of the mattresses they had pulled out of the bedrooms and brought to the living room. A quick glance around and a minute of complete silence told Tao that only Jongin, the sleeping person and him were in tonight, making Tao’s heart sink in his chest. 

The chances of surviving outside in the dark were pretty much zero.

They desperately needed more food, forcing people to volunteer to go out. Tao had been one of the first too, throwing out the idea he would try to go to the neighbors house one last time to see if there was anything usable. They had been there a few times and pretty much cleared their place out, but Tao didn’t think he could make the two hours walk into town. But the half an hour walk to the neighbors with his achy leg was much easier. 

Chanyeol had ended up volunteering to go into town, bringing along a backpack. Tao had spent hours tearing through everything he could in the house, waiting until the last minute to come back. Chanyeol should have come back before him, but he wasn’t. More worrying was the fact Baekhyun also seemed to be missing. 

Something must have happened. 

Tao made his way over to the mattress, kneeling down on it. He tugged on the blanket, but got no reaction from the sleeping Kris. “Kris, you need to get up.” Tao whined, tugging harder on the blanket. There was no way he could be the only one awake, it was always better to have two people and he was sure as hell not making Jongin get back up. Kris let out a groan in his sleep, pulling the blanket closer to himself. 

Kris looked completely different then he had only a year ago, but then again, nobody looked the same as they had from even a month ago. His once short hair was now longer, longer enough to be pulled back in a small ponytail. His roots were stark black, a great contrast against his blonde tips. It was hard these days to keep up with aesthetics, let alone look presentable. They were lucky that Jongin was pretty good at cutting hair, but anything else was really out of the question. 

The power had gone out soon after the first deaths, and most of the population in the area had been taken out within the first few weeks. Towns and other densely populated areas were the most dangerous, so they had tried their best to avoid them. All they really had was the cabin, which they had stumbled upon after their van had died. From the looks of it the previous inhabitants had fled, no cars or people to be found. So they had taken over the house, not knowing if they would find something off the grid enough that they could use if they kept going. . 

Well, they also used to have each other for company as well, but they had started to dwindle down ever so slowly. There had been a few arguments, but it had all come down to people not being able to stand being out here, and they had ended up leaving. Others had not been so lucky and had simply vanished without a trace. While the others….

Tao didn’t want to think about that right now, he was anxious enough as is. He needed to get the only other available person ready for the night. As much as Kris liked to act aloof, unbothered by everything, as if he was a lone wolf, he never once had abandoned anyone. He had helped whenever he could, being the typical one to be up all night or go out looking for supplies during the day. Every day when Tao woke up and saw Kris was still there, he couldn’t help but feel grateful.

Kris could easily survive everything on his own. 

Seeing that Kris was not getting up, Tao decided to be less gentle and ended up shaking the older male while ripping off the blanket. Everything happened fast, Kris was up, and Tao found himself pinned to the mattress under Kris, a wild look in his eyes. Tao’s heart went crazy in his chest as tears formed in his eyes. Words could not escape Tao, Kris had his hands firmly around his throat, choking him. Tao struggled against his grip, but after being weak from being out all day Kris had the advantage over him. 

It felt minutes before Kris fully came to, realizing what was going on. He instantly let go of Tao’s throat and slid off of him. “I’m sorry.” Kris mumbled, his voice deep with sleep still, his tone full of regret, mirrored by his facial expression. “I thought-”

“I know.” Tao cut in, sitting up and gently massaging his throat. That had been terrifying, but he   
couldn’t say he wouldn’t do the same. “It’s getting dark out.” His throat was burning from the lack of oxygen he had just received. He felt the tears still rolling down his face involuntarily, cursing himself internally. Tao had dealt with far worse, why did he have to react so bad this time?

“It’s not good to stress yourself out.” Kris said, his expression shifting to one of more compassion. Gently he reached out to Tao’s face, wiping away his tears. The touch was soft and comforting unlike what had just happened. Kris hadn’t meant to do it, Tao knew that. They have had bad run-ins before, and they had learned people were sometimes worse than the monsters. 

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun aren’t here.” Tao informed the elder. “And Jongin looked on death's door when I got here, how could I not be stressed?”

They both ended up looking over to where Jongin was sleeping, Kris getting up and going over to him, Tao on his heel. Kris put Jongin in the bed, and Tao made sure he was wrapped up nicely in an extra blanket. Out of all of them, Jongin had one of the worst times. When everything had started, he had been with his family and watched them all be murdered, only barely getting away. Tao had yet to see one of the creatures, which was considered lucky. Jongin and Minseok had seen them but Minseok had refused to talk about it. 

But Jongin had talked about his experience, his face always going pale as he would start to look ill with fear. As much as Jongin tried to explain those things to him, Tao couldn’t see it in his head. Everytime Jongin would change what it looked like, falling into incoherent ramblings. From what they group had gathered, they held no real true form, appearing different to each person with little consistency. The only thing that seemed to be common was they didn’t like to be out in the daylight and hated fire. 

Kris moved to the table and picked up one of the walkie talkies, attempting to contact Chanyeol and Baekhyun. But they were greeted with only static as they sat there, Kris trying again every ten minutes and Tao organized what little food he had managed to get from next door. As much as Kris tried to reassure Tao that they were probably out of range and took shelter for the night, it didn’t sit right with Tao. 

Nobody who had stopped responding had ever come back. 

They had started with 12 people, and now they only had three.

The two went about with the evening, Tao cooking up a can of peaches with some oats and a bit of sugar as Kris lit more candles. It turned out people who lived further out of town liked to have candles, they found loads of them just in the two houses. It wasn’t hard to imagine they had them for times like this, when the power wouldn’t work. 

Just as Tao had finished his portion and Kris was at the end of his, there was a knock at the door. 

Two very soft knocks followed by complete silence. 

Kris and Tao exchanged looks, and when Kris nodded Tao made his way over to the window next to the door and peeked through the tiny crack in the wood. To his surprise, he couldn’t see anything at all, the outside taken over by complete darkness. A quick glance back to Kris had the other mouth the word ‘ask.’

Tao took a deep breath to compose himself, before asking the doomed question. 

“Who is it?”

Only silence greeted him and the sounds of the fire crackling. Kris got up from his spot, making his way over to the worried Tao. 

“Do the correct knock or fuck off.” Kris said, clearly not here to deal with any bullshit. They were lucky the house only had one way in, although there was a window in the back that was large enough to easily fit a person. They had boarded it and pushed a bookcase in front of it to make sure nobody could break in again. 

They both waited in the silence with bated breath, wondering if maybe it had all been in their head. But they had both heard it. So unless it was somehow a tree hitting the house, someone was out there. 

“It’s me, let me in.”

A chill ran down Tao’s spine and his blood went cold upon hearing those words. There was no mistaking that all too familiar, soft tone. It couldn’t be, it was impossible…

“Junmyeon?” 

Tao’s voice was small and childlike, conflicted about the voice. 

“Yes, it is. Please let me in. I don’t want to be out here with these things.” Junmyeon's words were a bit muffled by the door, but Tao recognized the voice still. Instinctually Tao reached out for the dead bolt, ready to undo it and let their leader in, but his actions were stopped by Kris’s strong grip. There was a clear scowl on Kris’s face as he shook his head, pulling Tao’s hand away from the door. 

But Tao didn’t want to give up like that, giving Kris a pleading look. It was Junmyeon, Junmyeon was back. A week ago he and Yixing had gone to a nearby gas station to gather supplies, but had never come back. But now he was back.

“Where’s Yixing?” Tao asked, fighting against Kris’s ironclad grip. It wasn’t safe for Junmyeon to be out there, he had to let him in. Damn whatever Kris thought, Junmyeon was someone Tao needed.

Silence. Again. The damn silence made Tao’s anxiety skyrocket. Junmyeon wasn’t the loudest, but this much silence was a lot for him. 

“He’s dead.” Junmyeon responded finally, his voice lowering. “You need to let me in, It’s dangerous out here. I don’t want to die.” His voice was full of fear, something Tao hadn’t heard before. Junmyeon had always been the strong one, leading the group best he could in such chaotic times. Tao had been the one to cry in his arms, and now hearing his voice crack was heartbreaking.

Kris wasn’t having it.

“Knock correctly and I will let you in.” Kris stated, not releasing Tao. All they got in response was three light knocks, followed by a long silence. 

“You aren’t coming in.” Kris announced, yanking Tao away from the door. But Tao was too distraught, fighting against the other grips with tears once more returning to his eyes. They couldn’t do this, they couldn’t leave someone out there to die again. Tao wouldn’t be able to take it, he was tired of people dying. 

“Please, You can’t leave me out here to die!” Junmyeon cried out, a sob being heard through the door. “Please just let me in. I need to come in.” 

“Kris! We have to let him in. He’ll die out there!” Tao cried out, looking at Kris for an explanation as to how he could be so cold. Him and Junmyeon had argued a lot, but Tao never thought Kris would go this far to put Junmyeon down. But as Tao looked at Kris’s face, all he saw were tired eyes and an upset looking man.

“That’s not Junmyeon.”

The door began to shake as Junmyeon started pounding against it, rattling the whole frame. Kris moved back towards the door, only to slam the barricade down and drag Tao away again, towards the couch closer to the fire and away from the door. 

But Tao couldn’t believe it. It sounded like Junmyeon, it spoke like Junmyeon, how could it not be Junmyeon? Tao knew him better than any of them, he knew it had to be Junmyeon. But at the same time, Tao’s entire body began to shake, the tears streaming down his face more. He didn’t know what to do. Kris was right, Junmyeon would know the knock, he would have said one of their names. He could chalk it up to Junmyeon being panicked or injured, but whatever was hitting that door was using far too much force. 

“It’s not him Tao. I wish it was Junmyeon, but It’s not.” Kris' words were gentle as he guided Tao onto the couch, promptly sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around the other to comfort him, but it was also done to keep him back if he tried to go for the door again. “We have to do this, I know you can be strong Tao.”

Tao looked at the door, overwhelmed with so many emotions and feelings, then to Jongin who was still passed out on the mattress. If it wasn’t Junmyeon, they would all surely die. None of them were in any state to fight, even if they had an idea. 

They would all die. 

Junmyeon wouldn’t want them to give up like that, Junmyeon wanted them all to live best they could. 

Just as Tao was setting with the idea of keeping the door locked and feeling like he could start to calm down, everything went downhill quickly with the next words the creature spoke. 

“Yixing, I’m terrified. I don’t want to die.” 

The banging slowed down enough for them to clearly hear each word, the pain and anguish in the voice.

“I can’t do this without you.” 

“Please come back Yixing.”

“It should have been me.”

A sob broke from Tao as he buried himself into Kris, unable to hide the horror on his face. That thing was mimking Junmyeon, pleading, his cries of pain and sorrow. Had killed Yixing, and then let Junmyeon suffer before taking him as well? He knew the creatures were nasty, but this was just too cruel. 

“I’m sorry.”

This time the voice was different, Yixing's unique voice ringing through the air, filled with pain. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Junmyeon, Run.”

The creature continued to drown on, mimicking the pained sounds of their lost friends, banging aggressively on the door. The door was holding up well, the creature didn’t seem to be particularly strong enough to break through anything. 

All the two could do was listen as it went on, seeming to go on endlessly. At first Tao simply shook and cried; He cried for his lost friends, He cried out of fear, he cried because it had been so long since anyone had. But as time passed, he calmed down thanks to Kris. Soon the two simply sat next to each other, Tao leaning on Kris's shoulder, looking at the door. 

“It’s not going to stop. I should do something.” 

Tao turned to Kris, shaking his head vigorously. As much as he wanted it to stop, it was too much of a risk for Kris to try anything. There was no way Tao could take Kris getting hurt in anyway, and him and Jongin would surely not make it long without him. Tao snaked his hand down and interlaced his finger with Kris’s, realizing for the first time Kris was shaking.  
Looking at his face, Tao saw the expression again: regret. Kris had been the one who had suggested it for someone to go to the gas station. For the first time Tao understood that Kris was riddled with guilt and regret over everything. 

“It’s not your fault they died.” Tao said, squeezing Kris’s hand. “You’ve done everything you can to help us, even if you act aggressively, it was for the greater good. You kept us alive longer than anyone else.” 

Tao believed every word that left his mouth. 

He believed in Kris. 

Kris tried to look away, but Tao pulled his face back to the side. Typical Kris behavior to try and hide emotions. But he could do it, he could be the strong one when Kris would falter. 

“It’s going to be okay.”

The words were heavy and bitter on his tongue, but they somehow felt right. A bittersweet smile formed on Tao's face, something he didn’t think he would be able to do anymore. After everything that had happened, it had felt like neither smiling or crying would be something he would have time for.

“Thank you for everything.”

Kris blinked, processing the words Tao had said. It took a while, but Kris managed to shakely return the same smile back. Who would have thought it would be during one of the most stressful times that they would be able to smile? They both looked at Jongin again, his expression rather peaceful in his sleep, somehow unaffected by the horrors right outside the door. 

It was going to be a long night, but they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This one was fun to finish, as it has been sitting in my drafts waiting for a revival for over a year. I probably could added a bit more to give hints about what happened to each of the others, but I think its better not to forces it all in. I know most people don't like these kinds of fics, but I do. I hope you have a good day.


End file.
